Season 26 (1994-1995)
."]] ".]] ".]] Sesame Street Season 26 aired from November 21, 1994 to May 19, 1995. Overview This season focuses on the importance of books. Its literacy campaign, "Let's Read and Write," initiated by executive producer Michael Loman, served as the theme for that year's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade float.The Spokesman-Review: Sesame Street discovers books - Nov 21, 1994 Cerf, Christopher Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music booklet, p. 40 Episodes Episodes 3266 - 3395 (130 episodes) * Episode 3266 -- The Tooth Fairy loses his address book * Episode 3267 -- The Very Quiet Cricket * Episode 3268 -- Telly and Rosita play "Don Quixote" * Episode 3269 -- Telly becomes a Bear Scout * Episode 3270 -- Kingston writes a story * Episode 3271 -- Oscar's nightmares * Episode 3272 -- The Tree Who Wanted to Leave the Park * Episode 3273 -- Betty Lou's Dolly loses her head * Episode 3274 -- Big Bird, Elmo and Tarah enjoy playing by themselves; Baby Bear's story * Episode 3275 -- Guntac Gelman Jones' flea circus * Episode 3276 -- Elmo wants to tickle someone * Episode 3277 -- Mr. Handford watches day-care * Episode 3278 -- The magic banana * Episode 3279 -- Telly writes a letter * Episode 3280 -- Jesse falls in love with Gina * Episode 3281 -- Telly is "Triangle Guy" (repeat) * Episode 3282 -- Mr. Handford serenades Maria's aunt (repeat) * Episode 3283 -- The adventures of SuperWorm and Slimey! (repeat) * Episode 3284 -- Pirate Edna comes to Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 3285 -- Baby Bear makes a gift for Papa Bear * Episode 3286 -- Big Bird returns as The Great Nineteeni/Triangles vs. Squares (repeat) * Episode 3287 -- SuperNanny visits (repeat) * Episode 3288 -- A day at the movies (repeat) * Episode 3289 -- Telly presents the sponsors (repeat) * Episode 3290 -- Gordon's day off * Episode 3291 -- Telly's two appointments * Episode 3292 -- Vegetable Day * Episode 3293 -- Which is Davey and which is Joey? * Episode 3294 -- Monty wants a circle * Episode 3295 -- Snuffleupagus parade * Episode 3296 -- An indoor picnic with Bob (repeat) * Episode 3297 -- Oscar meets Prunella (repeat) * Episode 3298 -- Mr. Quincy's 10-second toaster (repeat) * Episode 3299 -- Savion's magic circle (repeat) * Episode 3300 -- The Worm Summer Games * Episode 3301 -- A day with Benny * Episode 3302 -- Baby Bear invents a porridge cooler * Episode 3303 -- Telly goes to the basement (repeat) * Episode 3304 -- Natasha can't fall asleep (repeat) * Episode 3305 -- Gabi's training wheels * Episode 3306 -- Telly the Pogo Champion * Episode 3307 -- Sloppy is born * Episode 3308 -- Maria's magic N * Episode 3309 -- Humpty Dumpty looks for a new place to sit (repeat) * Episode 3310 -- Baby Bear visits Birdland (repeat) * Episode 3311 -- Monty's Story Time * Episode 3312 -- Joey and Davey want a job * Episode 3313 -- Natasha blows raspberries * Episode 3314 -- Oscar bugs Maria; Slimey flies an airplane (repeat) * Episode 3315 -- Savion helps out at Birdland (repeat) * Episode 3316 -- Learning in the park * Episode 3317 -- Elmo's annoying song * Episode 3318 -- Stinky's pretend family * Episode 3319 -- Tarah and her wheelchair * Episode 3320 -- Ruthie practices dancing * Episode 3321 -- Big Bird earns a dollar * Episode 3322 -- The sky is falling! * Episode 3323 -- Big Bird wants to play with Luis * Episode 3324 -- Nicknames for Natasha * Episode 3325 -- Elmo and the sponsors; Mr. Handford goes to the dentist * Episode 3326 -- Mary's little lamb quits * Episode 3327 -- Big Bird tries to help Gina * Episode 3328 -- What's in the box? * Episode 3329 -- Inside Sesame Street * Episode 3330 -- Monty joins the Birdketeers * Episode 3331 -- Lexine's home movies of the Philippines * Episode 3332 -- Opposite Day * Episode 3333 -- Biff waits for Sully * Episode 3334 -- Bob learns to dance * Episode 3335 -- A rainy day at the library (repeat) * Episode 3336 -- Big Bird gets a letter from his cousin * Episode 3337 -- A day with families * Episode 3338 -- Elmo's story * Episode 3339 -- Ruthie learns sign language * Episode 3340 -- Big Bird and Snuffy co-operate * Episode 3341 -- Rosita wants to fly * Episode 3342 -- Prince Charming visits * Episode 3343 -- How to pretend * Episode 3344 -- The Prince and the Pig * Episode 3345 -- Elmo and Baby Bear's playdate * Episode 3346 -- Staring contest * Episode 3347 -- Elmo plays "Name that Word" * Episode 3348 -- Ways to make the number 11 * Episode 3349 -- The Adventures of Nick and Nora Chicken (repeat) * Episode 3350 -- Elmo and Zoe learn the waltz * Episode 3351 -- Gabi and the lost dog (part 1) * Episode 3352 -- Gabi and the lost dog (part 2) * Episode 3353 -- Elmo learns about recycling * Episode 3354 -- Gordon pretends to be Grandfather Bird * Episode 3355 -- Word watching with Big Bird * Episode 3356 -- Baby Bear and Rosita draw * Episode 3357 -- An eclipse on Sesame Street * Episode 3358 -- The letter "Z" wants to quit the alphabet * Episode 3359 -- Humphrey and Ingrid's home movies * Episode 3360 -- Gina makes an apple tower * Episode 3361 -- Surprise Doll Birthday Party * Episode 3362 -- Maria and Luis' anniversary * Episode 3363 -- Rosita finds out who's having a birthday * Episode 3364 -- Telly and Zoe become Readers * Episode 3365 -- Big Bird's Games with Bob * Episode 3366 -- Ruthie reads to Joey and Davey * Episode 3367 -- Wolfgang gets a splinter * Episode 3368 -- Telly's Town * Episode 3369 -- Elmo rollerblades * Episode 3370 -- Bring a Bird to Work Day * Episode 3371 -- Zoe and the sponsors * Episode 3372 -- Telly's alphabet * Episode 3373 -- Bird, monster and monkey play date * Episode 3374 -- Soap opera parodies * Episode 3375 -- The 99,000 Triangle Game * Episode 3376 -- Benny misses the bus * Episode 3377 -- Litter on Sesame Street * Episode 3378 -- Detectives Big Bird and Zoe * Episode 3379 -- The Wide World of Writing * Episode 3380 -- Celina, Elmo and Buster go jogging; Zoe Practices Counting * Episode 3381 -- Rosita and Snuffy have a playdate/Baby Bear wants to be a Grouchketeer * Episode 3382 -- Oscar tries to get people angry * Episode 3383 -- Oscar's new cell phone * Episode 3384 -- Irvine's blanket * Episode 3385 -- A day of storytelling and nametags * Episode 3386 -- Elmo wants to sing along with Telly * Episode 3387 -- Biff turns 40 * Episode 3388 -- Is Gina in love? * Episode 3389 -- Baby Bear pranks Goldilocks * Episode 3390 -- Telly and Zoe get creative * Episode 3391 -- Celebrating "K" and" DOG"/ Oscar's K talk * Episode 3392 -- Goldilocks is moving * Episode 3393 -- Elmo and his arms * Episode 3394 -- Luis loses his glasses * Episode 3395 -- Ernestine works at the Furry Arms Notes * This was Jon Stone's final season as a series director before his death in 1997. * After this season, The U.S. Department of Education stopped funding Sesame Street until 2002. * This was also the final season to be funded by the Ford Foundation and the Carnegie Corporation of New York, which had been among the first funders for the show; they were credited underwriters from the first pilot episode. * This was also the final season to have the Sesame Street/CTW in-credit logo. * This was also Savion's final season. * This was the final season until Season 38 to have two letter sponsors (not counting repeats). Cast Cast :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Angel Jemmott, Miles Orman, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler, Randy Pearlstein, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Judy Sladky, Jim Martin, Bryant Young, Julianne Buescher, Lisa Buckley, Bruce Connelly, Louise Gold (Uncredited: Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean, John Kennedy) Guest Stars :Arrested Development, Katie Couric, Celia Cruz, Michael Messer, Mike Myers, Samuel Ramey, Sinbad, Maduka Steady, Picabo Street, Amy Tan Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Luis, Maria, Ruthie, Gina, Bob, Celina, Savion, Mr. Handford, Linda, Angela, Jamal, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Carlo, Kayla, Jesse, Lexine Muppets :Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Baby Natasha, Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk, Betty Lou, Benny Rabbit, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cyranose de Bergerac, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Frazzle, Fur Jam, Grouches, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Hoots the Owl, Humphrey, Ingrid, Joey and Davey Monkey, Kermit the Frog, Kingston Livingston III, The Martians, Monty, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Roxie Marie, Sherlock Hemlock, Sherry Netherland, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully, Telly Monster, Zoe Credits *Executive Producer: Michael Loman *Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Lisa Simon, Jon Stone, Emily Squires, Ted May, Susan Dansby, Steve Feldman, Gregory Lehane, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, John Ferraro *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Cathi R. Turow, Joey Mazzarino, Lou Berger, Josh Selig, Sara Compton, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Molly Boylan, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, Ian Ellis James, John Weidman, Emily Perl Kingsley, Adam Rudman, Mo Willems, Christine Ferraro, Jon Stone *Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Lighting Designers: Bill Berner, Mitchell Bogard *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, with Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Ann Marie Timinelli, Larry Jameson, Tom Newby, Rollie Krewson, Goran Sparrman, Connie Peterson *Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash *Line Producer: Yvonne Hill Ogunkoya *Associate Producers: Carlos Dorta, Teri Weiss *Music Director: Robby Merkin *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo *Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ted May, Robert J. Emerick, Arlene Sherman *Production Stage Manager: Charles Raymond *Stage Managers: Chris Kelly, Hank Smith *Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung *Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena *Production Assistants: Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Melissa Dino, Kim J. Kennedy, Paul Lacy, Pamela Liu, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton *Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard *Production Coordinator: Karen Ialacci *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Sound Effects Assistant: Grant Gillett *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini *Video: Dick Sens *Camera: Frank Biondo *Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John Tierney *Make-Up: Joe Cuervo *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Colleen Noe *Production Accountant: Marta Palko *Script Typists: Tom Harris, Lynda Holder *Opening Sequence: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. *Creative Consultant: Jon Stone *Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Senior Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York *NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Dean Pearson, John Seminario *Post Production by Windsor Video, A Unitel Company Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 26